Just wanted you to know
by DDA
Summary: Sasuke broke up with Naruto, when he get's home and hears a song will he be able to fix things or is it too late....NaruSasu song fic


Hi, okay I know I need to update my other stories but I got this idea and had to write it.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or the song used.

Be Sure To Read The Song, then you will understand what is going on.

FYI: this is a YAOI!! If you don't like yaoi then leave, I never said you had to read this. In other words: NO FLAMES FROM PEOPLE THAT DON'T LIKE YAOI!!!! If you do flame me make it about the writing or something like that, okay? Anyway on with the story...

_

* * *

Lookin' at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget  
And nothing I could do  
Could protect me from you that night  
Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind  
The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night  
Yeah, you and I were, everything, everything to me_

I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say  
I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

All the doors are closing, I'm trying to move ahead  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead  
My dreams are empty from the day,  
The day you slipped away

And I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That theres a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say  
I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

That since I lost you  
I lost myself  
No I can't fake it  
There's no one else

So I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say  
I would do it all again

I just want you to know cuz I've been fighting

_That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say  
I would do it all again  
Just want you to know_

That song was playing on the radio when Sasuke walked into his house, he just got back from a mission. Sasuke walked over to the radio and saw that there was a CD in, he took out the CD and looked at it. Then he walked over to a chair and sat down, he remembered what happened before the mission,

FLASHBACK

_"Naruto, it's over between us." Sasuke looked at the blond and saw the pain in his eyes. Sasuke wanted nothing more then to take back what he said when Naruto looked at him with lifeless eyes,_

_"If that's what you want then fine, it's over." Naruto turned and walked away, all Sasuke could do was watch as the first person he ever loved walked away. _

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke stood up and made his way to his door, he had to make things right, he knew he had to.

* * *

Naruto sat in the living room of his small home. He just got back from talking to the fifth, Naruto asked to leave the village for good. He tried to forget Sasuke but it was too hard when he had to see him every day. Naruto stood up and walked around, he was looking at everything that he owned. There was nothing that he was going to take, everything reminded him of Sasuke. He was why Naruto was leaving, he wanted to forget about Sasuke. The blond jumped when there was the sound of knocking on the door, Naruto walked over to the door and opened it. He saw who was on the other side and slammed it shut,

"Sasuke, I'm leaving and you won't have to be bothered by me again. So just leave me alone." Sasuke put his head to the door,

"Naruto, I want to see you again. Please let me in." Naruto stood at the door for a minute then slowly opened the door and let Sasuke in,

"What do you want?"

"You." Naruto looked at Sasuke in wonder,

"What do you mean?" Sasuke took a step toward's Naruto, Naruto took a step back. This went on till Naruto's back hit the wall. Sasuke put his hand under the blond's chin,

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since that day. I can't stop thinking about you, I fell in love with the way you see me, the way you act, the way you smile. I fell in love with the person you are, and I thought that you would be happier without me." Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke hushed him,

"Let me finish, Naruto, let's both leave. I saw how the people treat you. I saw everything, I don't want the to happen to you again. So what do you say, will you leave with me or should I leave with you?" Naruto bit his lower lip, Sasuke was here trying to get him back. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck,

"I don't care, just don't ever leave me again." Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto close.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I live you too, Sasuke."

* * *

The two ninja ended up leaving the leaf village and went to a new one, the got married and had a little girl. The village was called the Village Hidden in the Flame, Naruto became head of the village and Sasuke was at his side, together the two were known as the strongest alive.

* * *

How was it? Please let me know, please!! If you want I write a chapter version of this. I'll let you pick but just so you know if I do the chapter one there will be lemons in it.


End file.
